kingkillerfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Gaylesking
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Name of the Wind Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gaylesking page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 03:56, November 26, 2009 Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:15, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi there! A rather tardy reply (almost a year xD )...but, hello to you! Glad you found this wiki! Not sure what to say since you've obviously have been getting on quite well, haha. But, I do look forward to working with you too. I'm reading the book again, and hopefully there'll be something to add ;) Cheers! LunaSol 03:10, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Hello there. Sorry about the Oren Velciter page. But it's true, you know. He uses a live scraeling to shave. Oh, no, I was joking about Velciter. He just seems to be the sort of character people would say things like that about. I'll refrain in the future. I'll stick around, though, and poke at articles when I can. I just can't seem to put the book down, even though I've read it through three times already. There are little clues and puzzles and questions scattered all through it that you've got to really search for to find! As for the order of articles? I'm not sure...I'll think about it, though. The Name of the Wind deserves its own comprehensive wiki though! Computer troubles will make me a bit scarce in the near future, unfortunately. But yes, I do read his blog. Grummer 18:06, November 4, 2010 (UTC)Grummer Stuff Hey, thanks for the message. Glad I can help. I'm just going through the book now and have been using this as I've been going. For just four users, you've done pretty well. I'll start filling in more stuff as I go. Yo! Hello!!! I hope to be doing more edits soon BlaiddDrwg1 01:16, November 11, 2010 (UTC) P. S. Yes, that is how you spell Blaidd Drwg Well hello I just got a signed copy of Name of the Wind and because I, selfishly wish there was a comprehensive Wiki for the Kingkiller Chronicles, started goign through it page by page looking for notable things to add. I imagine I'll be a stub generator for the most part, but hopefully I can add some useful notes to the more well-developed articles as well. Harumph, if i must You seem to be the sort of person who is cheerful even when dealing with someone who pretends to be grumpy on the internet such as myself. For this reason, I will stay and make small edits to things now and then. Perhaps I will add to ^his^ stubs. I made Fela, by the way, before I had an account. I think that article could be expanded. Thank you for being so welcoming. AND NOW I DISAPPEAR "FOREVER" *wink* Googee3 03:41, April 4, 2011 (UTC)googee3 Helping the Wiki Im a great fan of the King Killer's Chronicle, and I'm realy intrested in helping. I even created some pages a few minutes ago. I would like to know if there's a way for us to make contact, so we can organize the actions. Cheers, Sirious. Hello, sir! I've recently edited the Lethani article, and observed this is the best wikia on the subject of Rothfuss's novels. So I was thinking... wouldn't be better to call it The Kingkiller Chronicle Wikia, instead of The Name of the Wind? I don't know if it is possible to change that, but if it is, I highly recommend it. *humble suggestion* And another thing: there is an article for every day of a span. What for? Wouldn't be better to link and redirect those to the article for "span" itself? I know it reduces your articles total a little, but will make a much cleaner and pleasant layout for the Wikia. *''profound respect''* I'll show up again, I guess. 'Til then. A couple minor requests...Ok maybe one is major Hello Hello. I just have read the The Name of the Wind, and a going through A Wise Man's Fear. I love the series, and considering the lack of activity here, I think I will help in any way I can. I probably start with expanding any of the articles about he Masters (probably Elodin). Just introducing myself... [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 14:59, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Newarre I've become a bit nervous about changing things on here as I seem to disagree with one of the admin people on here about the Ruach. So I was just curious as to why on the Newarre page it lists Newarre as a city in the Commonwealth. The region for the town is not clear to me at all, and many other discussion forums I've read say that Newarre seems to fit Vintas more than the Commonwealth. This was also my feeling after reading the books. Not sure how to ask the person who originally started the page, but I would be interested in getting your opinion. Cheers, Swarn Gill This is a topic of MASSIVE debate, apparently. I'd say go ahead and delete the assertion that it is in the Commonwealth and leave any opinions as to where it lies in the Speculation section.Huffdogg (talk) 22:53, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I think there are clues as it being Vintas, but honestly I don't think we are supposed to know. It is interesting topic. :) Swarngill (talk) 23:47, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Possibly Becoming an Admin? Hey I was wondering how I could become an administrator on this wiki? I know I have only been active for a short period of time but I believe I can contribute alot to the wiki. If you want an example of what I can do for a wiki look here: The Secrets Of The Immortal Nicholas Flamel Wiki. Please let me know what you decide! Thanks! IMAGE:Crown.png [[User:Corey_Chambers|'Corey Chambers']] Admin Rights Hey on the nicholas flamel wiki I am the head admin and the only beaurocrat. Before I became active on that wiki it was a near-dead wiki with only a couple of edits per month and only a couple hundred views every month. After adopting it I was able to increase the amount of active members and now we have about a couple thousand views per month. I cannot guarantee that much here but I can help with advertising the wiki and cleaning up the pages. If you choose not to promote me I'll understand. Also sorry it took so long to reply I was unable to access wikia yesterday. IMAGE:Crown.png [[User:Corey_Chambers|'Corey Chambers']] Hi Gaylesking! My name is Ariana- I am the Community Development person over here at Wikia. I just wanted to let you know that i was planning on making a few additions to the main page (skin, wordmark, new sections, etc.) If you have any suggestions, let me know! Thanks :) Best, Ariana 16:59, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi Gaylesking! I'm so glad to hear that you liked the edits! Let me know if you ever need some more help on this wiki. Best, Ariana 16:11, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Admin/Bureaucrat Rights? HEy Gaylesking! I know I've already posted about this but it was a long while ago. I'm wondering if I can get Admin/Bureaucrat rights on the forums. As you can see on my main wiki: Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel there's ALOT I can do for the wiki, so far everything new on that forum is from AFTER I adopted the wiki and gained Admin/Bureaucrat rights. I hope you'll consider my request. Cheers! IMAGE:Crown.png [[User:Corey_Chambers|'Corey Chambers']] 22:09, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :) Hey :) I just noticed that you made me an admin so thanks alot :) IMAGE:Crown.png [[User:Corey_Chambers|'Corey Chambers']] 18:58, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Cleanup Hey Gaylesking, I just wanted to let you know that myself and a few other members of the KKC forums, located HERE, will be having a mass cleanup of the wiki. This will involve myself, the senior staff of the forums, and a number of our forum members. I would like to request Bureaucratic rights to the wiki. The cleanup will include adding information to certain pages, the removal of unneeded pages, the organization of categories, by which I mean that all pages will have their categories removed and then the senior staff on my forum will reevaluate each page and assign it an appropriate category, spam removal and a few other things. I primarily want Bureaucratic rights on the wiki so that I can give my senior staff members Administrator rights on the wiki. If you could please get back to me about this I would really appreciate it. Cheers! ' '[[User:Corey_Chambers|'''Corey Chambers]] 02:08, August 1, 2013 (UTC)'''